Life Beyond the Village
by IcyMysticWarrior
Summary: Everyone has the box that they were born into. Whether or not they choose to go beyond it is up to the person. This is what Emmeline learns as she begins to realize how small her comfortably familiar village is compared to the rest of the world. Rated K plus for potentially scary scenes.


The sun's rays shone brightly into my room as I slowly stretched. The clucking of chickens and the sounds of the other animals alerted me that I was late in giving them breakfast, so I hurriedly pulled on my dress and ran outside to fetch the pails. I dragged a heavy pail of wheat to the pigs, cows and sheep; tossed a few handfuls of seeds to the chickens and threw a left over piece of chicken to the dog. As I listed the morning chores I had yet to do, my father stopped me before I could pick up my water pail.

"Emmeline, I need to speak to you." His rough miner's hand that held my shoulder seemed to tighten, to which, I stiffened. Whatever he had to say must be very important. He would otherwise never try to keep me from chores.

"What is it?"

"Come, let us sit." He gently pushed me to the wooden chairs that cluttered some of our living space. "Now, Emmeline, I need you to listen closely and to not make any remarks about it until I am finished speaking, alright?"

"Yes, Father." It didn't seem as if he'd meet my gaze.

"Now, Em," –Dear Aether, that nickname only indicated bad things-"Your mother and I have decided that with the new baby arriving soon, we will need more resources. Your brother is much too young to go out for work. So, the only thing that we could agree on was you getting married." He seemed to pause, as if awaiting a reaction, but I couldn't say that I was surprised. I was old enough to be wedded, and I had heard some whispered conversations between my mother and him. I continued staring at him.

"Are you not angry? Or are you just speechless? I suspected some sort of reaction."

"Not at all," I smiled at his visible surprise. "I had suspected for some time. Now, if you don't mind, father, may I go finish my chores?"

"Y-yes, of course. But keep in mind, the matchmaker comes at precisely third morning." He stood with a pat to my back and I hurried past him to grab my water pail from the storage chest that we kept. A sigh broke from my lips as I drew water from the village's well. Although it proved seemed to be a beautifully sunny day, I couldn't help but feel a weight on my chest. I was content with the life I was living. Would this marriage be the end of all that was comfort? What if I didn't like my husband? What if I did, but he was killed by the many monsters that roamed the land at night?

"Why the long face?" I turned to see my friend, Elena, also drawing water from the well. "You usually look a little happier." She tugged on the corners of her lips with her fingers. "Smile!"

"I can't," I responded, despite already beginning to form a smile, "I'm getting married."

"Married? Already? I thought that your family said that they wouldn't think of it until another few storms."

"The matchmaker is coming at third morning." I sighed again, "Are there any agreeable bachelors in this village even?"

Elena put a finger to her lips in thought, "There's always Raysen." I snorted at the idea.

"Someone who isn't so carefree and careless. And also isn't five-and-twenty."

"Unless you'd rather Rodger-"

"No." I sighed, "I'll just have to see who the matchmaker chooses."

"Then you wouldn't be happy!" Elena seemed genuinely concerned in my imminent marriage. "Or maybe you could be matched with someone from another village-"

"What village would that be? I can't think of a village anywhere around here."

"That is true. But, if I were you, I'd prepare my things and be ready to leave the morning the wedding was scheduled."

"Yes, but you're the one who plans the leave the village one day."

"That is true. But think of it, Emmy. Do you really want to be stuck in this village for the rest of your days? Don't you want to see beyond the mountains and hills? Beyond the trees?"

"No, Ele. I don't. I'm quite content with my life here."

"Married to someone you don't give a spider's eye for?"

I sighed, "You really know how to tire me."

"And I'm proud of it." She grinned. A sudden shout for her pulled her away, and I was forced to carry the heavy pail of water back home. My thoughts circled around what Elena said. Was I really so content with the life I was living? I couldn't decide. Before I knew it, I was back at my home and my mother, as big as she was, hurried me into a simple, but pretty gown with a few golden trimmings, a droplet veil with diamonds and lapis, and two new boots. I fingered the trimmings in awe, having no doubt that this was gold that my father himself had collected. As for the diamonds- I was too stunned to acknowledge that they were real. My mother rearranged my red hair and re-laced my stays as my father constantly looked out the windows.

"Ah, welcome to our humble abode," I heard my father say. A softer voice responded and my mother pushed me into the front room of our house.

"So, this is the young lady?" An elderly woman circled me. I tried my best to smile and stand as straight as I could. If I failed to impress the matchmaker, then I would most likely end up with an old widower. I'd rather any man who was five-and-twenty over an elderly widower. The matchmaker muttered things in her already soft voice, prodded me here and there with her cane, and eventually looked up at my face. "Your stature is fine. Though you seem a little stubborn- headstrong, I'd think." I could see my parents look at each other out of the corner of my eye. I didn't think of myself like that. Did I truly have those traits?

"Now, what do you do for your chores? How do you help your parents?" I responded to each question as truthfully as I could, but was more than often stumped by the stranger questions she asked. "What do you tend to dream of? Do you have a desire to leave your life here for another?" She'd ask and I found that I couldn't answer.

After an hour and a half of questions, the matchmaker stood to leave. "This girl will give you some trouble, yes, but I am sure that she will find a good husband through my means. I shall come by the day after tomorrow to relate who she is to marry." And with that, she hastily took a bite of the bread we set in front of her and left. It seemed as if the entire household sighed in relief once she was gone. I quickly went to the room to throw off my finery and change back into my woolen dress. I combed my hair with my fingers and braided it before heading outside.

"I will be back before sunset. I am going to go collect apples in the forest with Jak." My parents seemed too tired to care, and with that, I called for Jak, and we set off.

"What strange questions," I said to Jak, "I wonder why she asked those? Is it because she knew I couldn't answer them? No wonder why they say the matchmaker is a strange, old woman." Instead of heading towards the trees in which apples were abundant, I headed straight for a worn path in between some tall grass. The sounds of crashing water filled my ears and nearly drowned out Jak's barking. I kept running through the grass, following the beaten path until I reached a small clearing. Beyond the few scattered trees was a waterfall, so high and magnificently large that I could almost see a rainbow through the mist. Two trees and another part of the path to the left of the waterfall promised an afternoon in solitude. I tied the ribbons on my hat a bit tighter against my chin and walked through the path.

Jak trailed behind me while he barked and wagged his tail. I climbed onto a small ledge and sat against a tree, sighing tiredly. I scratched behind Jak's ears and looked up at the sky through the leaves. I hadn't the foggiest idea of what my life would turn out to be next. Even though I knew that the matchmaker's visit was real, I couldn't help but feel that it was a dream. I shook my head. Moping wouldn't solve anything. I'd just have to trust that I'd be happy. I could grow fond of whoever it is if I worked hard enough. I hoped.

Jak began to bark and started jumping up the side of the steep hill. "Jak!" I called. He didn't return and instead barked back at me and continued to climb. I followed after him with much difficulty, cursing for not the first time that I didn't insist on wearing a lady's skirts. Jak continued climbing and disappeared over the top of the hill. After a few minutes, I climbed onto the top, cursing myself, Jak and whatever Jak was barking at. I saw his tail wagging from the corner of my vision as I stood slowly against the pains in my legs.

"Jak, come here, boy!" I called again. Jak was sitting at the crest of the hill, barking at the village. "Yes, boy. That's home. Interesting, isn't it? Now, let's get back down bef-" My voice trailed off. It wasn't _my_ village. There was snow on the side of the hill to the west of the village. There were different buildings. Yet, I knew that there wasn't a village within miles of my village. Or was I wrong? Here was a complete proof that there were people beyond the tiny world I lived in. Before I could pass it off as an abandoned village, I saw people. They were walking, tending crops, tending livestock, doing everything my village did. What was this place? Did we wander father than I anticipated?

While I sat in thought, Jak ran down the hill, into the village, already barking and wagging his tail. "Jak! Jak! Come back here!" I chased after him. Jak nearly crashed and toppled over men, women and children as he ran through the new town. Eventually, he did knock someone over.

"Oof!"

"I'm so terribly sorry!" I cried as I pulled Jak off of the person. "I'm so sorry. He tend to get loose and-"

"No, it's fine. I should have been watching what I was doing myself." The male voice chuckled. I pulled Jak off and held him by the scruff of his neck. "Bad dog, Jak. Bad."

"No, don't scold him on my account." The man smiled kindly. I nearly felt my face warm considerably.

The man, after I helped him stand up was tall. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black, bright, brown eyes and a mouth that seemed to only be reserved for smiling. "It was mainly my fault. I should have been more careful." He repeated. "Luckily, none of us got hurt." He brushed off his clothing and added a slight bow.

"I do not think you're a part of my village, traveler. It is an honour to make your acquaintance. And Jak's, too."

I remembered my manners and gave a slight curtsy. "Y-you mistake me. I am not a traveler. I live in a village… not far from here."

"We are all from villages 'not far from here'." He smiled teasingly "However, you do not look like other travelers that we have seen pass through here. What is a young lady such as yourself doing out here?" What nerve! He did not seem much older than myself, but he calls me a 'young lady'?

"I was collecting apples and Jak ran off…" I hated how juvenile I sounded.

"I see," He looked up at the direction we had come from, "I suppose if it truly isn't far, I could help you two back to your village."

"I should like that very much, sir." I really did not want to go home on my own at this late hour, when sunset could arrive at any moment.

He smiled again at me, "I am no sir. I'm just a huntsman." He offered me his arm, "Come, we shall get you to your village before sunset. I hope." I took it and we carefully treaded back to where Jak and I had come from. It was nearly sunset when I finally arrived back in my village. He led me to the well-lit well and I offered him a bed for the night, to which he politely declined.

"But it is the least I can show of my gratitude, sir." I insisted.

"No, I could not impose. It will not take me long to get back to my own village." He turned to walk away, "But I thank you for your hospitality."

"Wait," I called. He stopped. "May I be so bold as to inquire your name, sir?"

He smiled and turned back towards me. "I was rude enough to forget to introduce myself. I am Clifford."

"My name is Emmeline."

He took my hand to his lips, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**A/N; I do not own Minecraft. This is a story that I make up while I play, so all the characters belong to me. I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy reading this, and if you did(or didn't), please leave a review saying why~. I hope to see you all again soon.**

**Also, the saying, "after many storms" is slang here for "Maybe later, maybe never."**


End file.
